I Swear I can Fly
by Youkai-Lordess
Summary: Grimmcest YAOI Jakob finally lapses into a state of depression after the years of hurting from Will’s treatment of him. When Will finally comes to realize Jakob doesn’t seem to care anymore about anything, he becomes worried.
1. Failed Wings

**Title:** I swear I can Fly

**Pairing:** Will/Jake

**Rating:** M

**Author's Note:** Weeeeeell, this story came around about a week after seeing The Brothers Grimm. I lurvs that movie. XD On that part that they almost kissed, I swear I squealed so loud. And then STUPID Will and STUPID Angelika just HAD to RUIN it. –whines-

Ah, well, I still love them all. 3

Once again, this is YAOI, please do NOT read if you do NOT like it. Thank you. w

**+ I Swear I Can Fly +**

"Not you…"

Those two words rang loudly in Jakob Grimm's ears as his heart froze, wobbling a bit as the brain tried to register their meaning. Finally, it clicked, and as Jake shifted away and watched motioned for Angelika to kiss his brother as his heart cracked and shattered. He directed his attention to Cavaldi, who was watching him with a look of pitied interest.

He smiled as unconvincingly as a rock would pretend to be grass, and it only worried the older man more before the giggling of the girls and the laughter of both Wilhelm and Angelika brought him from asking questions.

As they walked off, most likely forgetting about him, Jakob stumbled to his feet, wondering why his chest hurt so much. Blinking and fisting one hand in his shirt, he trudged along after them slowly in hopes they wouldn't remember him anytime soon.

Having a clueless Will beside him would probably make his heart scream in pain. His eyes watered while his heart moaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jakob looked up from his book, only to come face to face with Wilhelm. He blinked, straightened his glasses and stared.

"Do you need something, brother?" The younger Grimm asked, idly flicking the bent corner of one of the book's abused pages.

"You look sick." Wilhelm said bluntly.

Jake gave a slight frown, pushing his glasses up and turning his attention back to his book. "If you have any other comments of how ugly I am please keep them to yourself." He murmured.

Will seemed to pause for a moment before glaring. "I didn't mean like that you dolt!" He hissed, slamming his hand down on the innocent book; Jake started. "Angelika said you may have caught something before we left the village but I see nothing wrong except for your head." With that the older Grimm huffed and stalked away, out of the door to their room and most definitely out of the Inn…

Jake bit his lip and reprimanded himself for speaking to Will like he did; he had half the mind to chuck his own glasses out of the window in payback for his ignorance.

Damnit, it was always HIM, he always had to do something WRONG, he was so STUPID.

He took off his glasses and pushed them haphazardly onto one edge of the table, not really meaning to but too angry to care before flopping himself down onto the floor and watching a small ant make it's way across the wooden ground and up to the window. He deserved to be down here, it was his fault, everything was his fault.

Lotte's dying was HIS fault.

Jake clenched his fist and felt both the pain of his nails digging into his soft palm and the hot tears that streamed down his face. He whimpered. No wonder Will didn't like him; he was such a weakling, no help to anyone at all. All he cared about were books, books, and more books. He was such an idiot!

He sniffed, wiping his tears away and tried to kill the churning sickness in his stomach with empty reassurances.

How could he treat the ONE person he had left to truly love so badly…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Will returned to their room after deciding he had his share of liquor and women for the day, and he would prefer to remain without a hangover the next morning. He yawned, stretched, blinked, and proceeded to look for his missing sibling.

"Jake?" He called, pausing for an answer but receiving none.

He called again, louder this time and a whimper answered him. Confused but curious he went in the direction the noise had come from…and nearly tripped over his brother's body.

"Jakob!" He growled, ready to pummel brother before realizing he was asleep. On the floor. Crying.

Will turned his sleeping sibling onto his back, and watched in twisted interest as the tears slid down smooth cheeks, dripping from eyes he knew to be brown. With a sigh, he leaned down and stroked the younger male's hair, kissing the damp forehead and murmuring reassurances to the other.

"Jakob…shhh…It's Will, it's alright, stop crying, you're okay…"

He felt rather than saw Jake awaken when the other turned and clung to his chest, whimpering apologies between sobs.

Slightly confused at the onslaught of 'sorry's and 'it was all my fault' Will merely held his kid brother to his chest until Jake managed to cry himself back to sleep.

The older Grimm waited until it was silent to take it that Jakob wasn't having another nightmare before scooping the other up and disposing him carefully on the bed, not having the energy to change into his sleepwear he joined his brother in the land of sleep on his own bed, subconsciously noting how cold Jakob was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for such a short chapter. But it's 1 in the morning and I don't trust myself or my grammar to go any farther…plus…I'm tired. –faints-_

_Please R&R…you don't know how happy reviews make me. XD_


	2. Threaded Wings

**Title:** I swear I can Fly

**Pairing:** Will/Jake

**Rating:** M

**Author's Note:** Huh…I didn't expect that many reviews for one chapter… Not that I'm complaining, it just surprised me a bit.

I love all of you that reviewed! You've given me the motivation to actually post another chapter! –le gasp-

XD

This is YAOI, please do NOT read if you do NOT like it. Thank you.

**+ I Swear I Can Fly +**

A yawn escaped pale lips as their owner was awoken by glaring sunlight, said sunlight getting a rather heated glare from the younger Grimm brother.

Jake sat up, bringing up a fist to rub at his eyes before wondering why his cheek was crusted with…something. He traced the barely noticeable line of roughness up to his eyes and froze. Oh hell, had he cried last night? Again!

Hurriedly he wiped the remaining crustings off furiously, his cheeks hurting afterwards from the pressure he had exerted on the terms of removal and looked to Will's bed upon retrieving his glasses.

His brother was still there, sound asleep. He nearly choked on his own breath. Had Will seen him crying? Or had he been too busy making sweet love to a woman? He looked down at himself, fully dressed, still in full day-clothe. But he had fallen asleep on the floor…but that meant he got on the bed either by sleep walking or by Will carrying him there. Both were humorously impossible. Will would've left him on the floor, too busy with a heavily-bosomed woman.

Curious, Jake rose and padded lightly over to the older man's bed, scrutinizing the non-stained sheets and the pristine white of them that for once…weren't smeared with awful makeup and glitter.

Hm, so his brother hadn't brought back a woman to accompany his night then?

Jake frowned, unlikely but possible.

He picked up his journal from under the mattress where he had stuffed it last night and hurried out the door, adjusting his glasses and giving one last incredulous stare at his older brother's clean sheets before closing the door quietly.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake clutched the journal tightly to his chest as he pushed through the crowds, seeming to be the only one mumbling apologies to everyone he had the pleasure of bumping shoulders with.

Food. He had decided, Will liked breakfast, had declared he liked it more than lunch, so Jakob was going to get the man some food. It wouldn't be very pleasant to have a less than satisfied Wilhelm going off like dynamite every time he did something wrong.

A more content Will was a more bruise-free Jake, he had learned that throughout the years.

Stopping and staring at a bread shop, he decided that it would do, and all the other stores just looked plain filthy anyway. Well…not that this was a big difference but it was more tidy than the others.

Jake hated those little bells they attached to the doors to signify them when another customer walks in, it makes his stomach churn at the stares when all the customers and all the staff whirl around to see who rang the little golden bell this time. It was rather disturbing to see such intensity about one little 'ding'.

And yet, the bread shop had one. He pushed open the door and winced as the bell 'dinged' madly to alert everyone and everything that Jake, potential customer, had arrived.

The younger Grimm merely shivered and darted to one side to avoid the mass stares.

He instead occupied himself with choosing something they could afford out for Wilhelm. Sweets. Will liked sweet stuff. His gaze immediately traveled to a long twisted piece of soft bread that had been topped with a glazed crème. Sweet enough? Probably. He grabbed it off the stand and purchased it, about to walk out the door when he collided with something that definitely wasn't the exit. His glasses slid off his nose and he gasped, immediately stooping to find and retrieve them.

He didn't notice the other man until a large warm hand easily engulfed his entire shoulder and pulled him up from the ground, sliding his glasses back on with thick, clumsy fingers that lingered on his face just a little too long for Jake's liking.

"Ah…thank you." The younger Grimm said, flashing a small smile at the large, bearded man in front of him. At the man's nod he exited and the man followed, laying that oversized hand on his shoulder to make him stop.

"Wait." Came the deep rumbling voice that erupted from the giant.

Jake turned and stared questioningly at the man, pushing his glasses up absently in his nervousness. He didn't know why he was so jumpy, but he did know all he wanted to do was to get back to Will. He felt a lot safer with an abusive brother than alone in a town full of weirdos.

The man suddenly cupped his face with that large hand and bent his head up, so he was basically peering straight into the man's face. Jake had to swallow the gasp of shock and stilled his trembling. What the hell was this guy doing?

"How much?"

Jake blinked. Blinked again. Then narrowed his eyes as a puzzled look crossed his face. "…W-what?"

The hand tightened its hold and Jakob made a small sound of discomfort at the crushing grip.

"How much for your…services?"

And it clicked. And Jakob flew into panic.

"I-I'm not a street whore!" He squeaked, eyes wide and face flushed with embarrassment.

Soon enough, the bone-grinding grip was gone and the big man had disappeared as well. Jakob gulped, peering 'round for a while before all but running back to the Inn.

-----------------------------------------------

"Will!" Jakob called, breathless when the door opened and he unexpectedly came face to chest with his brother. Making a muffled noise he quickly pushed past the older Grimm and turned back to face him, face set in a rare desperate expression.

"Do I come off like a street whore to you?" He asked, well, more like he squeaked it but what difference did it make?

Wilhelm's attention was successfully caught after the words 'street' and 'whore' were used together in a sentence.

As his brother studied him Jake shifted restlessly, blushing the whole time. "…Well?"

"No and yes." Will replied, giving the younger male another quick once-over with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Eh?"

"You dress like a poor person afterall…"

"But—"

"Shutup, let me finish. Your poise is insecure and huddled in, aaaand, I can't say you don't attract the eyes of various people."

Jakob worked his mouth…hoping eventually his throat would catch up and supply him with some noise but not his luck. So he deftly took the sweet bread out of his pocket and passed it to Will who looked positively delighted.

It surprised Jake just how fast his brother could devour something.

Will let out a content sigh before something clicked in his head, and he drew up in his chair, glaring heatedly at Jake who squirmed.

"…Did someone ask you to kindly lend your services to their body?" The older man asked, piercing gaze immediately noting Jakob's ashamed nod.

"I…don't look like it that much…do I?"

Will merely sighed, bringing a calloused hand up to shift through his untidy blonde locks. "And what did you say?"

Jake gulped. "I told him I wasn't one…" It probably hadn't been the smartest answer he could've given to the man that had though he was a prostitute, but then again, he had been panicking. He only hoped that justified his answer.

"Well, I mean…I just…and he…" The younger Grimm's babbling was cut off by a rough hand tugging his chin so his eyes would meet angered blue ones.

"Did he do anything?" Will asked; hissed into Jake's face.

"N-no… Will, please let go…" Jake squirmed, tearing his shaking gaze away from his brother's and focusing on the ground. "…it hurts…"

Giving the younger male another scrutinizing glare Will pushed Jake away with a huff. "You'd tell me if anyone bothered you like that again, yes?"

"Y-yes, brother."

Will 'hm'ed and shoved a leathery bag into Jake's arms, stalking out the Inn door with his sibling trailing along more slowly.

He sighed, damn hell, Will was mad again.

--------------------------------------------------

It was night when Will apparently had enough of torturing both the horses and Jake's feet as they set up camp.

Jake immediately collapsed onto the soft, slightly scratchy blankets and closed his eyes, too lazy to even remove his glasses. His stomach rumbled in want and he winced, ignoring the pang of hunger that shot through it. He hadn't eaten the whole day…not to mention the other night when he had skipped dinner in favor of crying himself to sleep on the floor.

It was cold, to say the least. Jakob was shivering from head to toe, even after Will had dumped two more blankets on him.

"Gods, Jake, what's wrong with your body?" His older brother asked, tone teasing as he stared the shivering man across from him.

"S-shutp." Jake growled, curling even more into a ball and attempting to warm his feet. Every movement he made was painful, however, as Will had made them walk from noon to night. He groaned and gave up, shuddering as his own cold breath swept along his unprotected hand.

Will, meanwhile, was perfectly fine, but staring at his shaking brother for a good thirty minutes just made guilt broil in his stomach. He grimaced and tore his gaze away from the younger man, focusing instead on the top of the tent. However, when Jake let out a quaking gasp as a slight wind made its way into their little tent, Will rolled his eyes and got up. He dumped himself next to his kid brother, wrapping strong arms around the other's lithe form and pressed his warm body against the chilled one.

He nearly flinched when Jakob's skin touched his, it was icy cold, and the body in his arms was still trembling almost uncontrollably.

But he did flinch when his brother nestled into his chest almost desperately, and he reminded himself that he was just warming the other up so the stupid guilt wouldn't broil up again.

But minutes later, when the wind had stopped, and Jake was warm, the younger Grimm pulled up, placed a soft kiss on Will's lips and said:

"I think I love you."

And then proceeded to push the older brother away to stumble out of the tent to avoid the angered punches that he knew would've come his way right after he did it.

**TBC.**

---------------------------------------------------

_Erm…last part was a little rushed. I have writer's block. D: And no, I don't hate Will, it's just, he suits the part of abusive brother perfectly, sadly. _

_And Jakob is just the cute, innocent one who takes it until he breaks. –loves Jakob-_

_Sorry for another short chapter. _

_R&R please! And thank you again to all those wonderful people that reviewed last time!_


	3. Broken Wings

**Title:** I swear I can Fly 

**Pairing:** Will/Jake

**Rating:** M

**Author's Note:** Uuuuuuuh. Yea… This chapter was rather random…

I was rereading my older chapters…and going over and over the last part of chapter 2, and was like, oh, this would fit. And now…I'm writing it.

To all my reviewers. :D I luvs you.

This is YAOI, please do NOT read if you do NOT like it. Thank you. There are MILD(?)...Maybe more...suggestive themes in this chapter. Sorry if it freaks anyone out.

**+ I Swear I Can Fly +**

Jake had ran until his legs felt like lead, his arms like obstructing weights he couldn't seem to get out of his way, and his head pounded with what he knew was an on setting migraine.

But when that rough hand clutched his shoulder from behind, his heart skipped a beat or two, his breath hitched, and his body regained the strength to pull away, push away, run away. However, his strength was nothing compared to Will's, and in seconds, he was thrown to the ground and trapped by his brother's arms.

He was expecting the punch and took it limply, waiting for the next and the next before he realized no more were coming…as of yet.

Will's eyes were wide and angered, mouth pulled down in an angry scowl as he pierced Jakob with his gaze.

"What in bloody hell did you mean by that, Jakob?" His voice was quiet, quaking, and beneath the surface, Jakob could hear, feel, the madness that trembled there, waiting for the appropriate time to be let out.

The younger Grimm merely let a bitter smile grace his bloodied lips, and the absolute kindness in his eyes almost made Will flinch.

"I mean just what I said." He murmured, watching Will's raised fist dully.

Wilhelm studied Jakob for one agonizing moment, then grabbed the sides of his brother's head and kissed his fiercely, biting the already bloodied lip hard so it split open and red liquid pooled out. His tongue forced it's way into Jake's shocked mouth and thrust it so deep it made the younger gag.

Finally, he pulled away, lips stained with Jake's blood and a mad glint in his eye. "Is this what you wanted, you whore!" He basically screamed, fury residing next to every part of his body. "Is it! 'Cause if you want more, I'll give it to you!"

The flash of pain, anguish, sadness, love, acceptance in Jake's eyes made Will's stomach twist in upon itself, and he nearly reconsidered before anger and disgust once again took over.

He flipped the younger Grimm roughly onto his stomach, hearing Jake let out a small gasp as cold dirt and stone met his skin but nothing more. Numb, he watched himself as he all but tore of his brother's shirt before leaning down and nipping none so gently at the soft skin revealed, biting so hard one time that he felt Jake's muscles contract in pain before tiny drops of blood began oozing out of the wound. Ignoring it, his hands fumbled against Jakob's stomach to undo the belt before he ripped it off, throwing it carelessly to the side.

He had gotten Jake's pants down to his hips before glancing up at the young scholar's face again, only to find him merely staring at him, eyes dull, and lips curled into a twisted, bitter, little smile. Understanding. Will realized and immediately untangled his hands from the folds of Jakob's pants, stumbling back and looking at the form of his still brother with obvious alarm.

"Shit…"

Jake pushed himself up after a moment of silence, gently picking up his rather scrapped shirt and shrugging it on, spending a bit of time to search for his belt before redoing his pants.

When finished, the younger Grimm wiped dirt off his glasses and stared at Will with dark eyes, offering a hand. "Need help?"

Wilhelm grimaced, and stared at the hand as if it were the Devil itself before fleeing in the direction he hoped was camp.

--------------------------------------------

When Jake finally found his way back to camp, he found their belongings packed and an irritated looking Will standing by their horses.

"Brother…" He began, but was cut off as the older shoved past him to mount his horse then glared at the scholar with obvious directions.

Jake lowered his eyes and climbed atop his own horse, wincing in slight pain as the already forming bruises from Will's oh-so-gentle handling stretched and burned.

Will had already ridden ahead, not sparing a glance to his younger sibling as he urged his horse to go faster so they could catch up.

"Will…?" Jake tried again, now riding side to side with the older man who kept on riding without a sound. "…I, I'm sorry."

That got his attention. Wilhelm turned blazing eyes on him and looked as if he would gladly split Jakob's skull open had he not been on a horse. Jakob flinched and looked back at the neck of his horse.

Will was forced to turn his gaze away to figure out where they were going after a while, and for that Jake was thankful. But he also wondered if he was coming down with some sort of illness, his chest hurt…it hurt a lot, too much to be normal.

He let out a hollow giggle, barely loud enough for Will to here as the other Grimm fixed Jakob with a strange stare before looking back to the path again.

My, wasn't that an interesting though? Jakob Grimm…normal? Impossible. Nobody _normal_ would be in love with their own brother. It was disgusting, unnatural, unjustified…_impossible_…

Jake grinned, and even then, he felt tears pricking his eyes, burning, wanting to escape, and oh…how his chest burned.

When they finally made it to an Inn, Jake felt like he was suffocating, the pain was becoming unbearable, he didn't know why, he just wanted it to _stop_. He considered asking Will if he could go to a doctor, but knew he would just be blown off and ignored.

So when they finally got into their room, and Wilhelm finally went to see the ladies and drink booze, Jake allowed himself to gasp for air he so desperately needed, clawing at the bed sheets.

The burning, purely suffocating pain.

Then, when he permitted the first drop of salty rain to slide down his cheek, he found it relieved some of the anguish…and allowed more to follow in that one tiny drop's path.

Sobbing, the younger Grimm buried his head in the lumpy pillow and tried his hardest to escape to the world of dreams.

------------------------------

_White as far as the eye could see. The eye, how amusing…that it is not the eye but the mind that guides us in all our daily activities, without it…we wouldn't exist. We wouldn't be. Wouldn't be complete. _

_Complete…_

_Like Jake without Will._

_But Will…Will was always complete…had been always complete. Even after their sister died. Maybe…maybe the reason why he tormented Jake so much was to steal pieces away from Jake and glue them to himself? Maybe that's why Jake was so empty, so…shattered?_

_Was it so? That Will stole those that were Jake's and placed them into the hole Lotte's death had dug? Maybe. Possibly. _

_So Jake needed Will, but Will didn't need Jake._

…_Did he?_

_No. No he didn't._

_Jake was there for company and company alone._

_But he has women…_

_Jake is different than women…Jake reminds him of Lotte. Jake reminds him of their old lives. Jake reminds him of delicacy and unperturbed kindness._

_Is that so?_

_It is._

_Why?_

_Will needs Jake._

_No he doesn't._

_He does. It doesn't show._

_Jake needs Will._

_Yes._

_Jake needs Will to survive._

_Yes._

_Does Jake need Lotte?_

_No. Memories are enough._

_Does Will need Lotte?_

…_Not at all…_

_Beans?_

_A barrier._

_For what?_

_To keep Jake out._

_Out of his mind?_

_Yes._

_Out of his feelings?_

_Yes._

_Does he need one?_

_No._

_Does Jake have a barrier?_

_No._

_Does he need one?_

…_Yes…_

_ ----------------------------------------------------  
_

The dream had disturbed Jakob rather much, the voices had been jumbled and he had remembered _screaming_ out in pain at their intensity.

But now, sitting on his horse and just letting his brother guide him. He didn't seem to_ care_.

So what if his brother thought he was a repulsive _queer_?

Who cared?

He didn't.

The ache in his chest had gone, replaced with something much more inviting.

Numbness.

Oh how he loved that feeling. Will had mentioned the 'beans' that had killed Lotte a few times that morning. Most likely to get him riled up.

He had never answered, come to think of it. Had only stared up at his brother blankly through his dirty glasses, journal held limply in his left hand, not like before, where it had been clutched tightly to his chest wherever he had gone.

Now. _Now_, he was just sitting on his bed, right where Will left him three hours ago to go gather 'information'.

Of course. Jakob totally believed that one.

Oh, and he had also seen Lotte a few times this morning. They had talked, waved, and Lotte had woven flowers for Jake's hair because she thought he looked 'pretty' with them, just like they used it.

But Wilhelm had come in, and Lotte had gotten scared and ran away.

Jake didn't know why. He didn't.

And, he didn't know what had happened. But the next moment. They were fighting!

Why? He didn't know why.

Lotte had told him speak. So he had. Lotte had told him to yell. And he had done it.

"Jake."

"Is that all I am to you? Company? Just another living thing you keep around so your little self doesn't feel deprived?" Jakob mocked, a snarling frown on his face.

"Jake, stop it."

"Oh, now you're telling me to stop? What? Am I some sort of dog, brother! A dog? Is that why you treat me like this?" He held out his hands, pushing together his wrists. "Then fine, chain me up. Throw me on the horse and damn it, go live happily ever after—"

"Jake!"

"Oh? This that not what you want? Fine, take my book. Go ahead, rip into shreds." Jake spat. "I don't bloody care anymore. You know what? You can stick a knife through my head, shoot me even, go ahead."

Wilhelm stared, looking repulsed. "Jake…"

Jakob looked unsure for a moment, before glancing at something behind Will's shoulder and nodding. Will whirled, but saw nothing and turned back to his brother.

"What?" The younger Grimm stood, anger clouding his features with sick amusement floating just below it, his arms held out to his sides in invitation. "You don't want to shoot me? Fine…lower me on the ground and trample me then!"

"Jakob!" Will strode forward in three huge steps and before the younger male knew what was happening, he was thrown to the ground, an angry brother towering over him.

"Oh…" Jakob smirked, purposely drawing out the 'oh' to slide some seduction into it. "Is this how you want it? Fine." He spread his legs and grinned sickly. "Go right ahead, I really did think you preferred wome—"

Hand met cheek in a loud confrontation, before silence took over.

It didn't last long, as Jakob merely spit out the blood and got that little, insane smile on his face again. "My… You like your victims in pain do you? I can do that. Ready your fist and do your worst."

"Jakob…" Will looked his young brother over, the wild eyes, gleaming with unshed tears and frustration, but covered with deceiving lies.

…Just what in bloody hell had he done?

Wilhelm fled the scene.

Lotte giggled, and Jake smiled back.

**TBC**.

----------------------------------------------------

_For those of you that don't get it, Jakob is going rather coo-coo, insane. Yea, that. That's why Lotte's there. And no, it's not the 'real' ghost of Lotte, it's a twisted version of her that Jake's mind made up to put as a barrier, and instructor for Jakob against Will's harsh treatment.  
_

_Btw, anyone I freaked out with the surprise almost!rape scene, I'm sorry. It just…fit. _

_I'm sorry. Oh, and I tried to make this chapter longer. Is it good enough? _

_**Bone Orchird**: Aww, thanks! And yes, Will is a bastard sometimes. _

_**Bria**: Of course more! And soon! Yes, as soon as I can possibly can!_

_**Rekka**: Heh, thanks! I appreciate it. _

_**Mena**: …Um, sex scenes. Maybe. Possibly. This is rated 'M' for insanity and stuffs, but if the people want it, the people get it! _

_**RainInRivendell**: Me too! Grimmcest is very fluffy and sweet and angsty. –teardrop- I love it so. But any Grimm fanfic can catch my attention!_

_**Brilliant Disguise**: Hehe, thanks! Continue I will! _

_**Antigone**: Wow, it's an honor. –bows- Thanks for reviewing with such a nice comment! Very kind, I feel fuzzy inside. :D _


	4. Dragged Wings

**Title:** I swear I can Fly

**Pairing:** Will/Jake

**Rating:** M

**Author's Note:** OMG, I am…high on…SUGAR. -gnaws on keyboard-

asdfghjkl;

I'm sorry, but I'm really giddy right now. D: A calmer Author's Note will be available at the bottom of the fic, hahahaaa! -cackles-

This 'Redemption' song by 'Gackt' isn't helping much either. -drools-

This is YAOI; please do NOT read if you do NOT like it. Thank you.

**+ I Swear I Can Fly +**

"Men, women, families…children. We have come to rid village of the evil that permeates it."

Jake remembers that he had taught Will the word 'permeate'.

"…We are.." Will pauses for dramatic effect and Jakob snorts, effectively ruining the mood. Will glares at him. "…We are the Brothers Grimm!"

At his finishing words, the crowd in front of them cheers, an uproar that makes Lotte shrink back against Jake. She does not like noise. She does not like Will either.

Will lays a hand on his shoulder and his gaze rolls up to lazily stare at his older brother.

"Come, Jake." Will's voice is quiet. Jake knows he doesn't want to scare Lotte.

Jakob merely gives a disturbing grin, saying nothing and gathering up his materials before following the older Grimm back to their current housing, which was kindly provided by a woman and her family. The town didn't have an inn.

"Now Jakob, I'm going to need you to act tomorrow… Can you do that?"

Jakob says nothing, because Lotte doesn't tell him to say anything. It wasn't his place to talk.

Will gives him a look before turning his attention back to the path they were traveling. "When I give the signal, I need you to scream."

Lotte's lips turn up in a smile, and so Jake spares his kin a glance and gives a grin of his own.

His brother obviously takes this as confirmation, and suddenly, they're standing in front of the house door and Will is going in, and Lotte is dragging Jake in.

"What do I do after I scream?" Jake asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Will has to strain to hear.

Will considers it for a moment or two and sits upon the single bed. "…Make a show of it, I'll be…releasing a spirit from your body. Just pretend it has taken over or something, I don't know." The blonde taps his knee, looking at Jake who's sitting on the floor warily. "After I do the…'magic', get up, you're all better, the crowd cheers. The end."

"Mm… Sure, brother…" Jake's eyes had lightened up, but his tone was anything but friendly. "I'll make a show of it…don't worry, I'm good at that."

"Eheh…" Will seemed to be looking at everything but his sibling's over bright eyes. "Come to bed now Jake, we have a long day tomorrow."

Minutes later, the two were scrunched in on the small bed, the sheets thin and cold.

Will was uncomfortable enough with the chilliness of the night, the sounds of the crying children below them as their mother tried to hush them back to sleep, and yet_ Jake_. Jake, who wouldn't stop _staring_ at him. Jake who wouldn't take that damned _smirk_ off of his lips. Jake…who wouldn't act like his damned _self_ anymore.

"Jake…" Will frowned at his brother. "Stop it…"

"Stop what?" Asked Jake with a deranged little giggle.

"Stop staring at me. Stop smirking. And for the love of all things good…stop acting like this!"

Jakob shifted, bringing a finger up to tap on Will's nose. "I'm not staring, brother, I'm merely looking at you… And I'm not smirking, I'm smiling. There's a difference. And I am acting like myself…"

"That's not called smiling, Jake, it's a smirk. And you damn well know it."

"Oh do I?"

Before Will knew it, Jake was curled up against him, bodies flush against one another and Jake's head tucked under his chin, trembling, for apparently no reason, hands latching onto his shirt.

"Jakob…" Will started, but was cut off as Jake lifted his head and grinned.

"Lotte was cold, brother."

Before Will could gather enough sense to bother answering Jakob, he realized the younger male had already drifted off to sleep.

His brow knit together in concern, and the older Grimm hugged the smaller man to him.

"Oh Jakob…what have I done?"

----------------------------------------------

Wilhelm stood in front of the expecting crowd, all of whom had come out of their relatively safe shelters to hopefully see some of the action that would happen. They didn't want to be left out of the fun of course.

Of course, Will thought sickly, stealing a glance at his now ever-smirking brother who indeed was still smirking, half-lidded eyes sweeping through the crowd in mocking acting. He looked so sure of himself with his hands clasped behind his back, his posture unhuddled and straight, something Will had never seen Jakob as, except when he was defending his fantasies against Will's words. But never a look so intense…

Jakob's gaze suddenly flicked towards him and Will caught himself flinching at the pure madness in them. He had done something terribly wrong to Jakob, but this behavior was overboard. Was it not? Jakob was too sensitive, he decided, and started to address the crowd.

"My dear people, we, the Brothers Grimm, will need you all to stay away from where we will be…operating." He decided. "There may be injuries and death if you do not follow our instructions."

The crowd murmured and chattered, moving away as a group to a somewhat safe distance where they could still see and hear Will talk.

They had gone over the plans that morning. It was actually quite simple. Jakob would get 'taken over' by the 'spirit' and pretend to be in pain and Will would be the heroic one who goes in and 'saves' him.

Will's words would be their signals. And where better to put words than a speech?

"Now…" He saw Jakob sink to his knees clutching his head from the corner of his eyes. Jake was actually a pretty good actor. "…Can anyone of you tell me where this spirit usually resides?"

"In the forest!" Someone yelled. Will fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"The lake!" Another yelled.

Will cleared his throat and Jakob took the hint, letting out a full blown scream of pain as he fell to the floor, writhing and clutching his head. Will pretended to be surprised, but he really was, he didn't expect Jake to actually scream, as he turned to his brother.

The villagers burst out into commotion and cries before one man had gathered enough sense to point at the shaking Jakob and yell: "The spirit 'as gotten the boy! Save 'im!"

The older Grimm fought down a satisfied smirk before pretending to sprinkle Jakob with Holy Water and whatever else he could think of. Then he wiggled his fingers around some, waved his arms, and shouted "Begone!" and the deed was done.

Jakob stopped 'struggling' against the powers of the spirit and lay limply upon the floor, breathing heavily as Will scooped him into his arms and stood tall, accepting the crowds cheers with a self-satisfied smile and consciously noticing how light Jakob was.

"Good acting, Jake." He murmured and accepted the pouches of money from the town mayor, who thanked him profusely before scurrying off into the crowd who were currently cheering and laughing.

Jakob 'hm'ed, shifting in his arms. "…Lotte helped."

Will ignored that comment and made a show of carrying the 'helpless' Jakob back to their offered housing.

Truth to be told…the comment had made him freeze. Just like it had the other night.

---------------------------------------

Will was surprised. Will was surprised at just how _fast_ they could get into another fight right after something _great_ happened. They had gotten money, they had gotten another village to spread their name around, and they had already received their next job; so how had they gotten into this disagreement so quickly?

And when Jake looked at him with those uncaring eyes that obviously did not belong to him, Will was reminded that it was his own fault, his fault that they were fighting again.

He remembered yelling at his brother after Jakob mentioned Lotte for the third time. And when he went to defend her existence…the topic of beans, those god damned beans, showed up and engulfed the room in tension.

Will knew Jakob was aleady stretched thin, and he knew he shouldn't be fighting back, but…this subject, it was too familiar. And his mind, his mind kept telling him, screaming at him, to make Jakob realize that it was his fault the argument started.

But Wilhelm knew it wasn't so, and he fought that little voice, fought it off.

Then Jakob was in front of him, those hollow eyes piercing his best defenses before Will closed his eyes.

He felt Jake's fingers that had always been stained with ink and the smell of paper, but now clean and rid of any odor but that alien smell of flowers that reminded Will of Lotte, feather across his cheek.

"Open your eyes Will…" He heard Jakob whisper in a voice that wasn't his. Too calm, too sure, too… He didn't know how to describe it. But it wasn't Jakob, that he was sure of. Jakob's voice again, this time a bit more frustrated. "Open your eyes."

Will kept them clenched shut. He didn't want to see.

"Let me show you Lotte! She's right here! I thought from all those damned bloody years you tormented me about her death, you'd at least want to see her!" Jake's voice had risen…he was almost yelling. Jake rarely yells.

"Or…" The alien voice softened. "…are you afraid?"

Will knew the voice was trying to sound kind, but it wasn't Jakob, it wasn't _his_ Jakob. It was his shell, his shell of a body talking while his soul tried to seek peace. It had been his fault Jakob became like this.

He wanted his brother back.

"Are you afraid…of what you'll see?"

Will opened his eyes.

**TBC**.

----------------------------------------------------

_Erm. hangs head in shame This chapter was rather bland, and I'm sorry about that._

_I couldn't really…think of anything that would connect this chapter to the next one. And yes, I have the next chappy planned out. _

_I…tried to write from Will's perspective and how he's dealing with the new Jake, but I realized halfway, that I'm not good at writing Will and even worse at trying to make the brothers interact at Will's POV. _

_I tried to do it anyway, so sorry about the pure idiocy of this chapter. Oh, and my mind really, really, really, really wanted to do present-tense for some reason, so you may have noticed throughout this chapter that...it kind of switches between Present-tense and Past-tense a few times.  
_

_**Bone Orchird**: Haha, I never really noticed I left my chapters as cliff-hangers. Really. Never did. Thanks for bringing that up! I'll…try to work on it. -head/desk-_

_**Chelsey**: Um, thanks. -blinks- I know making Jake is sad and mean, but just stick with me okay? -laughs- Thanks for the nice review!_

_**Alexander Hunter**: Yesh, I totally agree with you. _

_**Brilliant Disguise**: -coughs- Stupid Will…I'd do something about it too. -clears throat- Poor Jakob wouldn't stand a chance against me. o.o Revolution, yay! -grabs twig- And I love Jakob insanity sequences too! They actually make me think! -grins- Thanks for the awesome review, again! _

_**Antigone**: Yay for blurbs! And yesh, story is main priority. -determined- Thanks for the lovely review, again:D _


	5. Stitched Wings

**Title:** I swear I can Fly 

**Pairing:** Will/Jake

**Rating:** M

**Author's Note:** -looks around- …Okay, I lied, I didn't have this chappy planned out. Well, I did, but…the more I turned it over in my head, the more I realized it was idiotic. So, I began anew. And…starting anew is not really my forte. Sorries for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This is YAOI; please do NOT read if you do NOT like it. Thank you.

**+ I Swear I Can Fly +**

"My savior is my killer…" Jakob murmured, staring at something Will could not see, nor did he want to see as he held his brother's unhealthily thin wrists against the wall. There was silence. Then his gaze was on him, analyzing, calculating…_burning_.

The room's space was permeated with not air, no, not at all but something much more sinister. Air had morphed into some…substance in which you breathed tension, blew out fury, and swallowed anger. Will felt that substance choking him, it was hard to draw in air instead of emotions, and he had to double check twice, three times…that Jakob was still there, and not a manifestation that his mind had convinced his eyes to see.

Twice, he had to tighten his grip around his brother's bony wrists just to see if he was actually holding a _human_ and not emptiness.

It was quiet, it was dark, and yet, it still felt as if a cacophony of screaming children were residing by his side and attempting to make him fall deaf…and the light, it seemed to be _burning_ him.

But there was no light, no screaming children, no darkness, just quiet, just Jakob, just _him._

And it was _suffocating._

It was all Jakob's fault, his eyes, his burning, intense, piercing…hollow, dead eyes.

He could breathe again when Jakob looked away, he almost looked…sad, but that wasn't possible, for when he blinked, smugness had again made itself at home on his brother's face.

His face, which used to be adorable with its scruffiness when he grinned or laughed, or was surprised when he tripped on grass for goodness sake. His face, now, which was sullen and dangerous and thin, the face that haunted his dreams, good and bad.

The face that belonged to a man, a boy, his kid brother. The one that had kissed him softly, oh so softly, and admitted that he had loved him more than a brother should love a sibling.

The one that he had taken such pleasure in delivering pain to, before and after the incident.

And as he forced his own eyes to meet his brother's, he realized…delivering pain to the younger one had become an almost daily habit. And those bruises he saw on his chest, on his legs, on his waist, when he was undressing along side him to change into sleepwear were from _him_.

He knew he wasn't supposed to look at the other while they had been changing…but the bruises drew attention, they were blobs of purple and black, sometimes small and sometimes spreading from the younger Grimm's rib cage down to his navel. He had always wondered where they came from…and always knew, somewhere inside, that he had been the cause.

Will remembered one day, after a supposedly nasty fight, that he had caught a glimpse of a gash on Jakob's right shoulder when the shirt, which he had borrowed from Will, slipped off the shoulder when he had been leaning down to inspect a puddle. He remembered grabbing the younger man's arm and staring hard at him, demanding to know where it had came from. But when Jake had answered with a soft, gasping "You, brother…" after a moment of hesitation, his blood had ran cold, and he had released Jakob to stalk back to camp.

And presently, Jakob had noticed his lapse into memories, for he easily freed himself from Will's limp grasp and leaned in, arching into his brother's unnoticed embrace and tilts his head up, exposing the vital throat area as he brushes his lips against Will's chin, hands resting lightly on the older male's chest.

"Are you going to hurt me, brother?" Whispered words and hot breath streaming in a breeze across Will's neck. He shivers, he didn't want to, but he does. And his arms, his arms move on their own to wrap around Jakob's slender waist and just _hang_ there. Loose, unsure of what they've done, or what they should do.

Lotte sits there, on the bed, watching, staring, overseeing the situation to make sure Will does _not_ hurt Jake. Brilliant golden hair flows as a waterfall down her back, pale skin paler with the essence of death lingering around, brilliant green-blue eyes and her signature scent: flowers.

Jake watches her with half-lidded eyes, wondering what she could do against Will. Will was strong, Will was brave, Will was everything he was not. Of course…Lotte could not stop Will, merely pause him before he tramples her form.

But Will seems not to notice Lotte, only stares at him, at Jake, and lowers his eyes. He couldn't do it. He can't bring _his_ Jakob back. …He's too weak.

"I'll try not to...anymore…"

-----------------------------------

Will found himself eyeing Jakob's journal later that night with a sound asleep Jakob in his arms. It was hot, smoldering hot, and yet Jakob insisted that he…no, Lotte was cold and Will had drawn him into his arms after he had sickened at thoughts of their dead sister.

The journal's cover was worn and tired from the constant loving from Jakob's own fingers, ink was splattered on the edges of some pages and it sat there on the table quietly, confused at where it's beloved owner had gone.

It's owner that had touched it with such tenderness, held it protectively, and wrote in it basically everyday. It's owner…that was now a barely recognizable man claiming to be Jakob Grimm.

Will fondly remembers that he had itched so bad to just pick the book up and tear it into tiny pieces at times, and at others, had tried to peak over Jakob's shoulder when he was writing and had gotten a pouting glare and a light slap to his head. He had been curious, was still curious, about the significance of the book to his brother.

He remembered at times he had almost been jealous of the book, glaring at it evilly as his kid brother held it as if it meant the world to him. And maybe it had, maybe it had been worth more to Jake than Will had.

But something in the back of Will's mind argued against this. Jake was obsessive, sure, creepily so at times, but no matter his love for writing and fairies and fantasy, he had always put Will first.

And as Will realized this, he felt the sudden urge to cry, and sob, and scream for his brother, for Jakob, for them both.

He fought it back and eyed the journal again as if it would be the magical entity to give him answers. It merely stared back silently with a once glossy cover.

After a few minutes of chewing his bottom lip, the older Grimm slid lightly out of bed and padded over to the journal. He blinked down at it, looked to his brother to check if he was still in the dream world and proceeded to pick the book up. His eyes fell upon the window nearby and he decided that would be a good place for reading with the moon illuminating the words enough to decipher them.

He flipped to a random page in the middle, thumbing the corner of the sheet idly. Will stopped the action when he realized it was what Jakob used to do when he was anxious or annoyed. The date had been smudged off, a blob of ink that used to be it running across the page. Must've rained or something.

'_I feel these thoughts growing in my mind more and more as the days pass by…and the more I think about it, the more it becomes clear that my thinkings are just lunacy. But I can't help but wonder if when this…thing that we're searching for that is causing trouble for Angelika's village is defeated and/or killed...is he going to desert me?_

_Truth to be told, and do mind that I feel guilty about this, very guilty indeed, I do not want to be deserted. I do not want to be alone. Is this selfish? Yes._

_I wasn't too thrilled to have found out that Will and Angelika were…well, together but it really hadn't made me that angry to see her in his arms. Sure, I may have cried…But then again, I'm 'over-sensitive' as Will seems to like calling me. And I realize that, I do._

_But that hadn't bothered me._

_It's these thoughts of being alone while Will and Angelika prance off together like Prince and Princess, leaving the apprentice behind to follow their own path._

_It worries me. But I am selfish, I do not know why I am so, and these thoughts are wrong._

_Will should have freedom, he's the leader anyway, he can get basically anything he want with just a smile._

_Angelika isn't exactly an old hag either, more of the opposite, and that makes them perfectly suited for one another._

_I should…be happy that Will has found someone…yes…?'_

Will blinks as the writing stops. He hadn't known Jakob thought he was going to desert him for Angelika. And never, never would he do that to his kid brother. Angelika and he were…together, yes, but of course, it hadn't worked out, just like all the other women he's had relationships with, it lacked…something.

And even if he had found the perfect woman, he wouldn't desert Jakob, that would've been most dishonorable though the two weren't exactly the most honorable pair around.

Shaking his head at his brother's foolish thoughts, he flipped to another random page.

_Brother was in a bad mood today…I went out that morning to buy him breakfast, he liked sweets, almost everyone knew that. Anyway, I never really thought I looked…much like a beggar. But as I exited the Bakery, I was asked to lend my services to someone, strange indeed. To think of me as a whore!_

Will has an odd feeling that Jake giggled after writing that sentence.

_Well, after that, I made Will mad again, I truly don't know what I did and I—_

He snapped his head up from reading as he heard the bed creak and the blankets shift. Dark eyes stared at him from where Jake was sitting in the bed, thin blankets pooled around his waist.

"…Enjoying your book, brother?" He asked; asked voice quiet as if he was afraid to disturb the peacefulness of the night, though it was far from peaceful if you asked Will.

"I-I…" He stumbled over the one syllable clumsily as he tried to conjure up an excuse to throw at the waiting man across from him.

Jake suddenly smiled, wide and accepting and disturbing…and it made Will freeze, his stomach churn, and made him wish he could sink into the floor.

"You know brother…" Jakob studied him, moonlight glinting off his dark eyes. "I've realized something…((the belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness..."

Will fought the urge to run and swallowed his fear. Fearing his brother was something no one should experience at that magnitude. His heart pounded against his rib cage and he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against, placing the journal softly down upon the table once again.

"Come here Jakob…" His voice was controlled as he saw confusion flicker over Jake's face before the younger man kicked away the blankets and bounded over to him, tilting his head and staring at him.

Will knew what he was expecting, a punch, a slap…something involving pain, mental or physical.

And he knew from the jerking flinch when Will's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, burying his face in the soft brown hair, that he hadn't been expecting something as simple as a hug. Nor…the words breathed out so softly it made a pin hitting the ground sound loud.

"…I love you."

**TBC**.

----------------------------------------------------

_-cough/choke/die   
_

_Sorry for the long wait…blame school…and brain failure   
_

_When I was writing the first part of this very very very short chappy, I kept feeling that it was Oneshot material instead of Chapter material. Did anyone else get that feeling?   
_

_Oh, and this is another filler. :D I discarded the idea I had before to twist the plot in a new direction _

_((This quote is said by Joseph Conrad _**(1857 - 1924)**, _Under Western Eyes, 1911_

**_Bone Orchird_**_: Thankies for the love, m'dear! –hugs- I luvs you too for reviewing!   
_

**_RainInRivendelly_**_: Haha, it sorta creeps me out how I get so many compliments on how I write Jakob's insanity well. O.o Seems like I know what it's like to be insane… -looks around   
_

**_Blood Thirsty Pirate_** _: Awww, both you and Will can give Jakey a hug! …Just let Will do other stuffs to him while we watch. –shifty eyes- And thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying the story…and sorry for not updating! _

**_Brilliant Disguise_**_: Ditto. xD Thanks for the review! _

**_Antigone_**_: I'm sorry! ;; School makes people sad…and in this case, it makes me sad that I can't write...and apparently you sad that you can't read! Oh the humanity! –faints- Oh…and about the title… -coughs- …We'll just have to see, ne? -grins- _

**_Larn:_**_ Yea…compliments on me writing Jakob's insanity well is freaking me out. o.o Thanks for the review:D _

**_Mena: _**_I know! Will needs to get off his lazy butt and do something! _


	6. Mended Wings

**Title:** I swear I can Fly 

**Pairing:** Will/Jake

**Rating:** M

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the wait. ; It's just, my body hates winter(I love it though, it's cold), and rebels at this time of year. More info on my blasted condition at the ending Author's Note. Sorry sorry.

This is YAOI; please do NOT read if you do NOT like it. Thank you.

**++ I Swear I Can Fly ++**

The horse snorted angrily as the hand holding the tantalizing sugar cube moved away as it leaned forward to snatch it. It glared, attempting to grab it again when the hand reassumed its position only to have to move away once more. The horse snorted again, assessing the situation. Finally, after the blonde human seemed to get bored and diverted his attention to the ground, the horse seized its chance and with one swift kick, toppled the imbecile over and managed to snatch the sugar cube from the air.

Will hissed at animal, hand over his now bruised chest. He rose from the hay covered floor and dusted the yellowed grass off his breeches all the while sending death-glares at the horse who now had a satisfied look locked into place.

"Dirty animal." He muttered and dusted the last of the straw off his pants, looking up in time to meet the wide-eyed gaze of his brother.

Jakob blinked at him, mouth opening slightly in shock before he ran over to pull the other man completely to his feet.

"W-Will!" He gasped, staring at the forming bruise on his brother's chest able to be seen through the 'v' shaped collar of the older Grimm's shirt. "What happened?"

Concern riddled his face as he waited for his sibling to answer.

Wilhelm judged his situation carefully. He could tell his brother that he had been deviously tricked by a rouge horse, or, and Will liked this one better, that it was none of his business. Once again assessing the situation, Will decided on the former. Jakob hadn't come down the delicate path of recovery from his earlier 'state' just to be mocked again.

"The horse kicked me for a damned sugar-cube." Will mumbled, eyes narrowing at the mention of his offender.

It had been nearly a month since Will had said those 'three words', Jakob had lapsed into a prolonged silence-strike for the first week, refusing to believe that Will had meant them. After a lot of coaxing from Will (and letters to Angelika for girl-help), Jakob had shakily absorbed what he had lost during the days the younger Grimm seemed to have been taken over. He had stopped talking about Lotte after a short time, and his usual demeanor returned days later, though there was always something off about him now.

He still got cold on heated summer nights, and he looked as if he wanted to cry every time he dropped an item or did something that made Will reprimand him. The younger Grimm was _much_ more delicate now.

And even though Will had told him later on that he had meant those three words as sibling love, Jake still struggled to recover for him, claiming it was his duty when he had caused him so much hurt. Will had never asked what he had meant.

"Brother?" Jakob's soft voice snapped Wilhelm from his memories.

"Yeah?" He asked gruffly, mentally kicking himself when Jake flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you…drifted off…" Grey eyes looked up for approval and Will managed a smile.

"Sorry, yeah, I guess I did. Let's get inside before the horses revolt." Jakob laughed as Will wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led them back inside the inn.

They passed a ring of girls as they made their way to the stairs, and Jake noticed his brother's lingering gaze. "You could pick any one of those girls and be able to sweep them off their feet." He said quietly, looking pointedly at the giggling maidens when Will decided faking innocence was a good idea. "Go ahead." He prodded and gave Will a nudge in their direction.

The older Grimm blinked, pausing for a moment as he stared at the women who were making googly faces at him, then turned to see if his brother was actually serious. However, there was no Jakob Grimm to be seen. Will sighed and turned away from the girls to head up to their room.

Surprisingly, the lush ladies hadn't made desire com roaring up as it usually did. Strange. It had just been force of habit that led his eyes to roam over the women's bodies.

Will shook off the thought as he entered their room, only to stop short. "Jake?"

The younger Grimm was on his knees, shards of broken glass littering the floor around him.

"Jake!" Will rushed to his brother's side, swatting away Jake's shaking hands from the mess. "What did--?"

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried, eyes wide and brimming with tears as he raised his bloodied fingers to his face, almost as if he was ashamed to look at his brother. "I-I didn't mean t-to, I… I… Will!"

Jake dove into his brother's arms, trembling and making small whimpering noises like a wounded puppy. Will merely set down his collection of glass shards and wrapped his arms around the lithe form, scooting them back from the mess.

"What happened, Jake?" He asked after most of the shaking had dissipated from his brother's form.

"…"

"Jake?"

"I-I don't know…" The younger male whimpered, clutching at Will's shirt and pressing himself as close as possible. "…I heard someone, right behind me… She said…she said horrible things…" As if reliving the moment, Jake gave a violent shudder and sobbed into his brother's chest.

"…There was no one there..?"

"No one!" The cry was desperate, a wild sort of disbelief that the voice was trying to convey. His voice dropped down to a whisper. "There was no one, Will, but the voice…the voice was right in my ear!"

Will found himself uneasy as his mind tried to put together the scenario, only having it come out all too real. He couldn't blame Jake for being as scared as he was. So he stopped with his questioning and merely focused on soothing his shaken brother, petting his hair and rubbing his back until the other was quite docile in his arms.

He opened his mouth, intent on asking if he was okay then when Jake decided to interrupt. "Oh Will, I don't want to talk about it… Please!"

Wilhelm patted his brother's pleading face on the cheek, giving a small smile. "I was just going to ask if you were okay…" He said, and watched as Jakob's face grew dark with a blush of embarrassment. "Well? Are you?"

"Yes, brother."

Will smiled and let the younger male nestle into his embrace, leaning back against the framing of the bed and feeling a great warmth swell in his chest at the sight of his sibling. He suddenly found the urge to touch his face, wipe away the streaks of wetness the tears had left in their wake, to brush his thumb over—He nearly screamed when he realized what monster his thoughts had taken up and housed. Lust. He almost screamed again, but managed to calm down enough to appear normal to Jake who had looked up, concerned about the sudden increase of heart-rate in his brother.

No. Not lust. He realized, this kind of 'lust' came with something more… Love? But that kind of love wasn't normal at all… Growling inwardly, he blockaded the feeling out, leaving him strangely missing the warmth it had provided. No, no, no. Just no. He snorted and looked toward the gleaming shards of glass, the midday sunlight glinting off of them in a display of rainbow and glowing lights.

**TBC**.

----------------------------------------------------

_Short chapter, just to show I haven't abandoned this   
_

_Personal problems ahoy, and just pure laziness. Ugh. I got sick two times a month on average, so that's slowed me down as well. Totally any hope of this chapter go in January cause we had Finals forced upon us. Yea, anyway, sorry.   
_

**_Symph0ny:_**_ Thank you! And omg fic art. I want some. GIMME   
_

**_Iriel:_**_ Thanks, and no, I don't abandon my stories. NEVAH   
_

**_ChaosBunny: _**_Chapter six ahoy! And yea, there was supposed to be Diary entries in this chapter, but I had to cut it short, since one, I probably can't get back to this until next week, and two, my computer's having problems so, I thought I'd just update it like this   
_

**_Dayna The Jedi Master Solo:_**_ Thank you! And OMG updated, don't kill me!! I HAVE THE UPDATES! –runs   
_

**_Avacados Are Evil:_**_ Thank you! And aw, don't cry. D   
_

**_SweetLittleCat:_**_ I dunno! Really, I don't. –sweats   
_

**_SilentWater13:_**_ Thank you, sorry for the long wait   
_

**_Sunshine:_**_ Thanks, and yea, Jake is better now…or is he? Dun dun dun   
_

**_Dreyth:_**_ Sorry, this story moves a little slow…naw, as slow as a snail with a two pound dumbbell strapped to its back…Yea…Updated!   
_

**_Bone Orchird_**_: Thank yous!   
_

**_Mrs. Willy Wonka_**_: No no, I won't abandon this. xD And I know how hard it is to find Brothers Grimm fics, I've been looking.   
_

**_Blood Thirsty Pirate_**_: Ohmegee, don't explode! Update is here   
_

**_Risi-chan_**_: Thanks, updated. xD   
_

**_Antigone_**_: YUSH! Updates. And finally, one done with especially you reviewers in mind. I'm so lazy, guh   
_

**_Larn:_**_ Heh, thanks! _


End file.
